


Meant to Be

by VindictiveStorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Rejuvenation
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, That moment before a chapter boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: No words were necessary, 5 more pokeballs drop noisily to the floor.
Kudos: 1





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Rejuvenation is a fangame where you don't feel like the main protagonist - you are a key constant in the whole equation of things, on both sides, but you are not the most important factor. Your goal isn't linear, it's a mystery you are compelled to unravel, for your own sanity. Unfortunately, this means it takes you to some pretty outrageous places, times, and to people and Pokemon whose machinations have began long before you were even brought into the world. 
> 
> Also uses a lot of world-elements from The Straight Elf who wrote Traveler, a Pokemon fanfic that is by far the most realistic, in making gym leaders, champions, leagues, and associations actual occupations meant to protect and regulate the region the way a sports association does, and creating in-depth worldcrafting for the relationship between psychic-ghost-dark types.

I've learned to stop questioning why things happen. There were so many people, so many incidents, that have shown that whatever was to take place, someone would interfere - for what, I'm still unsure of, but what has been made clear was that the right question is what my role is here - back at the top of Valor Mountain, and here once again in a different time ... 

I drop Sneasel's pokeball - allowing the quick nimble pokemon to scurry onto my shoulders, a blanket of void, an anomaly not of this universe to ward off the maelstrom of psychic energy violently rippling, trying to lash out, from the center of this hell of religious nightmare, this sacrification that they had walked into. Was it enough, to hide me from the hateful, distorted Gardevoir? To let me run away? 

Despite hearing the whispers fed by my fears, my feet fly me forward to the Officer, held up onto the post, untying him; mercy. Worth it? Not quite. Even with Sneasel , my oldest companion, trying to cloak me from The Sight, I'm brought to the heart of the tempest in my next breath. 

8 badges to my name, lifetimes of heartbreak and goodbyes seared onto my battered spirit - I am the very example of humanity: bent, but unbroken as I defy the discolored, terror that was Gardevoir. 

"My very aura shall shatter your spirit!" 

No words were necessary, 5 more pokeballs drop noisily to the floor. Puny human you may be, but just for a moment, you foolishly allow yourself the sensation of victory, of eclipsing this unfathomable evil - if you were to go, this, you imagine, would be the right, maybe delusional, way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> That is 8/18 Badges to collect in addition to the Elite 8 to fight through.


End file.
